


The Honey Inside Your Hive

by titaniumdoll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fuck Or Die, Happy Ending, Incubus Infected Dean, M/M, PWP with some plot, canon adjacent, mild dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumdoll/pseuds/titaniumdoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WIP - Monster of the week: Incubus. Circa mid-season 9. Dean gets bit while on a routine hunt and there are some unexpected side-effects. Castiel is more than willing to help out, but when things settle will Dean and Cas' relationship change for better or worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Honey Inside Your Hive

**Author's Note:**

> This started as pure smut in my head, but when I was writing it I had all these horrible FEELINGS. So it's still gonna contain a heavy amount of smutty deliciousness, but I'll probably try and fit some plot/relationship building in there somewhere. Leave kudos/comments if you like what I've got so far! Constructive criticism is also helpful. Come find me on tumblr if you want! -> titaniumdoll.tumblr.com

Dean couldn’t wait to find Abaddon, stab her through her evil black heart, and finally be done with the whole knights-of-hell mark-of-Cain situation. Sure, it was mostly about saving people but since he’d been branded Dean had been finding it more and more difficult to remember exactly why he needed to kill Abaddon. The urge to kill had been slowly building to the point where it was hard to think of anything else. And the feeling he got from killing was, to put it bluntly, orgasmic. So Dean thought he should be cut a little slack when on a routine hunt he failed to notice a second Incubus sneaking behind him while he was focused on sliding his blade through the throat of the other. And could he really be blamed for revelling just a little longer than necessary at the sight of so much blood, just long enough for the second Incubus to lodge its fangs in his shoulder? Turns out blame doesn’t matter so much when you’re writhing on the floor in utter agony, feeling like every nerve in your body is exploding. Thankfully Dean’s body knew when to quit even if Dean himself never did, and Dean felt just a second of relief before he blacked out. 

When he came to, the first thing he noticed was the feeling of the sheets beneath him. Normal motel quality sheets, but they felt surprisingly nice sliding along Dean’s arm. He hummed a little then opened his eyes slowly, bracing for the return of the agonizing pain. When a minute passed and his world didn’t implode, Dean gingerly lifted himself onto his elbows to look around the room. Dean had expected to see Sam, who he found sitting (sleeping) in a chair in the corner of the room. He hadn’t expected to find Cas sitting in a dining chair directly at the foot of the bed, staring intently at Dean like some kind of experiment. 

“Uh…hey Cas.” Dean murmured, trying to clear the grogginess he still felt by shaking his head and blinking a few times. 

“Hello Dean.” And Dean couldn’t remember the last time he felt so happy to hear someone talk. It was a little disconcerting to realize how much he had missed Cas in the short amount of time they’d been apart, but Dean decided not to go down that road just yet. Besides, he was starving and something smelled delicious. Like cinnamon, spices, and pumpkin, a.k.a most likely some kind of pie. Feeling about a thousand times better than he had in the old warehouse, Dean lofted himself out of the squeaky motel bed and began his search for the elusive pie. A couple minutes later, Dean let out a loud sigh of frustration, startling Sam awake and causing Cas’ brow to furrow slightly in what Dean recognized as concern.

“Dean! Are you okay? How do you feel?” Sam asked as he stood up, worry plain on his face. 

“I’d be better if you told me where you hid the damn pie!” Dean said, throwing his arms to the side expectantly. 

“Pie? Dean, what are you…You know what? I’ll go pick some up if you stop throwing things around like a psycho.” Sam said, sounding only slightly exasperated as he grabbed the keys to the Impala and walked out the door.

“Cas, don’t tell me you can’t smell that?” Dean asked, clearly expecting Cas to know what he was talking about. 

“I don’t Dean. What exactly do you smell?” Cas replied, sounding like he was analyzing something very important. 

“It’s like cinnamon and pumpkin and stuff…You really don’t smell that?” And maybe Dean felt a little ridiculous, but he took several deep breaths, trying to hold the scent in his lungs for as long as possible. It wasn’t until a couple minutes later when he opened his eyes and saw Cas inching warily closer that he realized something was really wrong. His body felt suddenly too hot, pulse beating faster than anything that could be considered healthy, and he felt constricted in his clothes. Dean thought for sure he was dying, until Cas placed a gentle, but firm hand on his shoulder. 

“Dean, are you alright?” And of course Dean was alright, in fact he was more than alright. Cas’ hand was like a soothing balm and Dean wanted to just melt into him.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine Cas.” He muttered, trying to focus on Cas’ hand. Cas made to pull back, but Dean whimpered and grasped Cas’ arm quickly. “Cas don’t. Just…just keep…” Dean felt his face heat up with embarrassment, not exactly sure what was happening, but he needed Cas to keep touching him. Thankfully Cas stayed where he was.

“Okay Dean, it’s okay.” He said, rubbing soothing circles into Dean’s shoulder with his thumb. That little motion was enough. Suddenly the heat was back, but with a twist that Dean recognized instantly. Lust, hot and insistent, spread like wildfire from where Cas was rubbing his shoulder all the way down to his groin. It was so overwhelming and sudden that Dean’s knees buckled and Cas had to scramble to catch him in time. The quick movement sent a slight wind past Dean’s nose, and that’s when the mystery scent became a non-mystery. Before he could stop himself, Dean grabbed Cas’ wrist, brought it to his nose and inhaled deeply. Oh shit.

“Cas it’s you. You-” Dean wasn’t sure how to finish. ‘You smell good’ didn’t seem ample but ‘I want to devour you’ was downright creepy. Cas seemed to take his meaning though and stilled. To Dean it looked like he was going through some kind of inner war, but it only lasted a moment. Then Cas sought Dean’s eyes, a look of determination clear on his face and Dean only had a fraction of a second to realize how blue Cas’ eyes were before Cas’ lips were crashing into his own.


End file.
